Soup
by ConquerorAlexander
Summary: Love, hate, and lust collide one evening over the offering of soup. Lime PWP


**A/N:** This story really came out of the blue and since the weather in my area hasn't been very good I decided to write a one-shot but had no idea what to write until a friend thought I'd try a lime. I hope this isn't pushing the M rating here on and if this gets taken off for that, I'm sorry in advance! This is a lime PWP, in other words, sex does take place and there is no real plot for those who don't know the fiction lingo. So be warned and do not read if you are younger than 18 or offended by such material. For those who will still read, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing

**Soup**

There she was across the room in the crowded café and in a world all her own, while everyone else was just hiding from the rain. He carefully picked up his cup of coffee and held the newspaper with the other as he continued reading but he couldn't help but notice her. She defiantly stuck out from the crowd. If you didn't hear her, you saw her, if you weren't near her, you would feel her, as she got nearer, she was just that much of a force to be reckoned with. He stayed humble, despite all of his money, it was just that being arrogant wasn't like him and as a matter of fact didn't like that quality in people, especially with her. It pissed him off more than any other thing that she acted and treated others as if she was better than everyone and especially him but for some odd reason despite all of his hatred towards her, he wanted her.

She stood up, placed a generous bill on the table, got up and walked away. Of course his eyes followed her every move and loved the way her long blonde hair swayed back and forth and watched her hips also swaying in her miniskirt. She opened the door with her hip and opened her umbrella and began walking in the storm. He hated that she was, for lack of better words, a total bitch but for some reason it just turned him on beyond belief. No one would ever believe him if they were to find out his thoughts about her because he was little innocent Quatre and he would never have any such thoughts about anyone or anything. Poor little virgin Quatre. He may be innocent and have his innocence, but this woman was enough to make him think of those thoughts and even with her mere thoughts, he felt a stirring in him.

He decided to finally talk to her, so he placed a ten-dollar bill on the little table, left the paper there, grabbed his windbreaker on and went out the door in hopes of trying to catch her.

There she was, waiting at a cross walk tapping her high heel shoes on the concrete waiting for traffic to stop and let her cross through. It was now or never.

"Hey, so why are you walking out in this rain?" asked Quatre as he scooted under her umbrella and looked at her with a warm smile to try to see if she'd make conversation.

"I thought it would be nice to take a stroll through the streets as it doesn't rain here very often. I should ask you the same thing, especially without an umbrella," she said while still keeping her eyes on the traffic.

"Eh, I just wanted to go and have a cup of coffee and didn't think the rain would fall so hard," he said towards her hoping that she would make eye contact with him.

Her cold blue eyes met his warm ones, "You didn't think? You'd think that a man with your power Mr. Winner would know better than to walk out in this weather ill prepared. You might catch a cold."

He had a feeling that she seemed a bit concerned for him, despite her cold front, and thought that today might be his day. He gave a small sneeze that he made seem natural and sniffled a bit and smiled back up at her, "Yeah, I know, but I like walking in the rain."

That killed her. He was a very smart young man and was wealthy but lacked common sense and hearing him sneeze and seeing his blond hair matted on his head with a smile on his face and lively blue eyes. There was no way in denying it. He was too cute to leave alone and for someone else to come and snatch him away.

"Well, if that's the case Quatre, you should have some soup and warm clothes," she said as she started walking and leaving him in the rain to try and catch up with her. Even though she was in heels and he was in sneakers, she kept walking at a faster pace to keep him in the rain. He said he liked it after all.

He didn't like that she just crossed the street as soon as the light turned green and wasn't giving him time to catch up. Maybe another sneeze would make her feel guilty and get her to stop so that they can continue their conversation.

She stopped and turned around to see the blonde cover his mouth and nose with his hand as it stuck out from his red windbreaker. His jeans, shoes, and head was soaking wet and she was sure that the water from his head was surely getting the rest of his body wet too.

"Why don't you come up to my place? I'll make you some soup," she said while looking at him and gave a small smile at seeing his. Little did he know that he'd be getting a lot more than just some soup.

Dorothy opened her condo door and placed her umbrella under her coat rack and placed her blazer on the rack. She took off her heels and bent down, giving Quatre a great view, and picked them up to take them to her room. Quatre, took off his windbreaker and placed it next to Dorothy's coat and toed off his sneakers. He looked up and saw that she was gone.

He shrugged and then looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes through his white socks. Yup, just as he thought, they were soaked. He felt the back part of his jeans and they were soaked too. He didn't know what to do since he didn't want to sit down on one of her couches and get it wet to take off his socks, so he picked his leg up and took them off and let them fall on top of his shoes.

"I don't have anything you can change into, but I have some shorts for when my brother sleeps over. I think they might fit you snug, since he's younger than you," said Dorothy as she appeared with a pair of bright blue boxers that had some white and yellow lines for patterns on the shorts.

"Yeah, that'll be fine," said Quatre as he made his way towards Dorothy as she handed the shorts to him.

After he grabbed them, she walked away to the back, probably to her room to change out of her moist clothes. He looked around while walking around the condo a bit to see if he could find a room where he could change in, preferably a bathroom where he could place the wet clothes and change into the shorts she gave him. He found the bathroom and it was next to a closed door, which the assumed it was Dorothy's given the closed door. He went inside the room and looked around and saw that it was indeed a very nice bathroom and peeled off wet shirt from his body and placed it in the sink. He heard the door next to him open and close and figured that Dorothy was out of her room so he continued to peel off the wet clothes from his cold body.

Just as he stepped out of his boxer-briefs, the door opened and in peaked Dorothy to see if he was done and was able to see his white bubble but as he was bending down to put on the shorts she had given him and the jewels hanging right under his backside didn't go unnoticed. Thankfully he didn't hear the door opening, so she just left it slightly open and tiptoed away to the kitchen while blushing, to see if in fact she had any soup for the blonde.

Quatre let the elastic waistband of the boxers snap on his waist and realized that these boxers were a bit shorter than his own boxers and a bit snugger. He wondered how old her brother was. He grabbed a towel from the rack in the bathroom near the sink and ruffled it through his hair to dry it. He looked in the mirror and he ran his fingers through his hair a bit to make it look less messy but still maintained its tousled look. He draped the towel over his shoulders since he didn't have a dry shirt to wear and when he opened the door he saw Dorothy in a black and lacey nightgown placing a bowl of soup on the kitchen bar.

She turned around and looked at him up and down and had to resist the urge to bite her lip in front of him at seeing his tousled hair with his bangs almost covering his bright blue eyes, the innocent look on his face, the light blush he had on his cheeks, and she loved the view of his upper legs that were not kept hidden by shorts or pants.

He stood there, taking in the sight of the woman that he had had a crush on for a long time and to the point that he lusted after her for reasons not even he fully understood, but finally allowed his body to work without his mind. As he walked closer to her, he panicked and sat on the bar stool and just stared at his soup with a blush over his cheeks.

She couldn't take it. He had finally made a move on her, she accepted and brought him up to her room and given the sexual tension that was in the room since they saw each other after he came out of the bathroom it was so stupid that he sat on the bar stool instead of walking over to her and ravishing her right there and then. She could even see the bulge in his shorts grow just a bit at her sight. She couldn't wait any longer.

Just as Quatre was about to ask for a spoon for the soup, Dorothy grabbed him by the shoulders and got him off the stool and up against the wall and slammed him into it. For being a slender girl, she sure had the strength the back up her talk. As her face was inches from his, a blush spread over her cheeks as his face was just as red. His heart was racing and he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back, but after a few seconds the kiss got deeper and more lustful.

He broke the kiss as she put her hand down his shorts and was now rubbing him. He was panting and so was she from the lack of oxygen. He moved a bit, and she released him wondering where he was going to go as she saw him moving to the bathroom with a tent in his shorts.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get something from my wallet," he said to her as he still had his cheeks red from the sight of being seen in his current situation.

"Oh, screw that. I don't want my first time to be with a rubber, I want to feel everything!" she said as she went and got him by the hand and took him to her bedroom in a hurry.

He was on top of her and looked down to look her in the eyes and saw that they were still kinder than before, ever since she pinned him against the wall. He paused waiting for her approval. She nodded slightly, and he slowly got closer and closer and her face winced as he went in. He stopped for a few seconds to give her time to adjust as he slowly pushed as to cause her as little pain as possible, but the sensations were amazing for the both of them. She couldn't take it; she needed him, all of him. She edged him on with her eyes and as she felt more pain from him, she scratched his back and he hissed between his teeth.

Finally he was fully in and was resting on her. They both were doing their best to control themselves given the new and exhilarating feelings they were feeling aside from the very intimate act they were about to commence. He kissed her slowly and softly on the lips to ease any feelings of pain that might still be lingering for her. She responded and rubbed his back and backside encouraging him to begin.

She opened her eyes and looked at him still by her side and looking just adorable as ever. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring softly with his hair a bit matted from the sweat from last night. How she fell in love with such a beautiful boy who also felt the same way for her was beyond her comprehension because of how cold she was, but maybe he would be the one to balance her out. She moved some hair out of his face and as she turned over, she felt him under the covers and smiled. He defiantly got more than just soup last night.


End file.
